


Alma do Luar

by sailorpalette



Category: EXO (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Novel, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpalette/pseuds/sailorpalette
Summary: Lan Boxian era um prodígio entre os juniores do Recantos da Nuvem. Tendo sido aceito como discípulo tão jovem, e sob a orientação de Lan Wangji e Wei Wuxian, ele tinha o símbolo da justiça enraizado em sua personalidade, assim como um coração tão puro quanto uma flor de lótus. Em um de seus passeios noturnos pelas ruas de Gusu, onde pétalas enfeitavam as ruas e lanternas as árvores, ele não pôde fugir quanto uma jovem senhora o parou pedindo para que tocasse uma música. Também, ele não pôde fugir do encontro com sua alma gêmea naquela mesma noite, ainda mais com ele sendo filho de um daqueles que fez tanto mal a quem o acolheu.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Alma do Luar

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, todo mundo! Se chegaram até aqui quer dizer que gostaram da sinopse, hm?
> 
> Eu peguei o plot #172 e admito que pensei muitas vezes em desistir, mas... quem não ama um desafio? Vou deixar ele logo abaixo, e espero que quem tenha pedido goste tanto do resultado quanto eu! Quero agradecer a Bubu, Twin, Mills, Mermaid, Nietzsche, Pads (com pseudônimos, não quero que me reconheçam!) que fizeram o impossível pra me ajudar, sem elas essa fic não existiria. À minha maravilhosa beta que fez isso com tanto amor e carinho, claro. V, você é um anjo especial na minha vida, boa sorte na sua nova fase!
> 
> O PLOT: "Filho adotivo de Wei Wuxian e Lan Wangji, Lan BoXian era alguém que possuía o símbolo de justiça enraizado em si.. Então, quando descobre que Su Kai era sua alma gêmea, não encontrou outra alternativa a não ser tentar fugir de seu suposto destino. Não estava disposto a ficar com o filho de um daqueles que tentou faz tanto mal a seus pais."
> 
> Bom, antes que eu me esqueça! Durante a escrita de "Alma do Luar" eu usei bastante referências à obra original, buscando ser o mais fiel possível. Inclusive, optei por usar os nomes chineses de alguns membros, mas como não achei de uns, tive que criar outros! Contudo, têm pessoas que não leram a novel, então, vou deixar aqui embaixo uma espécie de glossário pra que a leitura fique mais compreensível:
> 
> \- Lan Yan*: nome de nascimento do Lan Boxian (Baekhyun).  
> \- Lan He*: nome de nascimento do Lan Yixing.  
> \- Jin Quon*: nome de nascimento do Jin Junmian (Junmyeon/Suho).  
> \- Face grossa*: pessoa sem vergonha.  
> \- Guqin*: moderno de um instrumento musical chinês da família das cítaras.  
> \- Bolsa Qiankun*: saquinho dimensional, no qual cabe uma grande quantidade de itens, sem alterar seu tamanho externo.
> 
> PLAYLIST: [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/140eKYImyaTzglOVrC5li0?si=o2-xCQgCRPaFmpEolQ-wbQ)
> 
> Isso já tá um pouco grande, mas eu espero que vocês leiam tentem me reconhecer durante o guessing. Vou ficar de olho, hein? Sem mais delongas, vos deixo com "Alma do Luar"!

Boxian sentia o suor frio escorrendo por sua testa e um frio insistente não parava de subir por suas costas, a espada tremia quase imperceptivelmente em seu punho e os nós dos dedos estavam esbranquiçados por trás das escoriações vermelhas. Os olhos estavam fixos no corpo estraçalhado bem na sua frente, e apesar de ter sido morto há alguns poucos minutos, seus músculos pareciam se recusar a relaxar.

O sangue preto do cadáver feroz estava em algumas partes de sua roupa, manchando as vestes alvas que eram um dos símbolos principais de seu clã, e a única coisa que permanecia em perfeitas condições era a fita branca com padrões de nuvem presa firmemente em sua testa, deixando claro o lugar que ele pertencia. Porém, mesmo que sua aparência estivesse o mais profundo caos, uma expressão impenetrável ainda permanecia em seu rosto.

Yixing estava caído ao seu lado com um ferimento de aparência grande no ombro, sendo ocultado pelas vestes brancas, agora sujas. Veneno de cadáver escorria pela fenda, mas o Lan mais novo permanecia com as feições sérias e pálidas, deixando uma aparência doentia transparecer. A faixa branca na testa também permanecia imaculada, sendo diferente da de Boxian apenas pela ausência das nuvens, que eram presentes apenas nas que pertenciam a família principal Lan.

— Vamos, Lan Yixing. Não podemos ficar aqui. — Boxian embainhou novamente Tian, sua espada, e se agachou de modo que pudesse inspecionar o ferimento mais de perto.

Afastou o tecido branco, tomando cuidado para que ele não encostasse perto da carne ferida, e conteve uma expressão exasperada ao ver as laterais começando a escurecer pelo veneno misturado com o sangue. Uma visão perturbadora, mas não havia necessidade de alarmar Yixing, então ele pegou um dos lenços que sempre levava consigo e amarrou com força, ouvindo um gemido estrangulado do amigo, para evitar que o veneno espalhasse.

— Seus dedos estão tremendo, mas nós matamos ele. O quê há de errado? — A voz fraca do amigo alcançou seus ouvidos, tão fraca que se Boxian não conhecesse o núcleo forte que ele tinha, juraria que estava à beira da morte.

— Eu nunca vi um fantasma com energia tão forte de ressentimento, acho que fiquei assustado. — Murmurou olhando para seus próprios dedos, percebendo que eles de fato tremulavam um pouco. Boxian, então, pegou no braço que não tinha sido machucado, e pôs em cima de seu ombro, enlaçando a cintura do amigo depois, para que pudesse sustentá-lo com mais firmeza. — Hanguang-Jun vai nos repreender se demorarmos muito. Já vamos ser repreendidos por sujarmos nossas roupas.

Sabendo que o amigo não falaria mais do que aquilo, Yixing, fraco demais para que pudesse dizer mais algumas palavras, apenas assentiu e começou a dar passos trôpegos, não deixando que todo o seu peso caísse em cima de Boxian e acabasse por atrasá-los ainda mais.

A floresta que estavam era conhecida como “Portão das Almas Perdidas” — diziam os aldeões que todas as noites gemidos e lamúrias eram ouvidos de lá — e a cidade próxima a ela tinha uma frequência acima do normal de fantasmas e cadáveres ferozes, alguns inofensivos, outros nem tanto, mas nada que pudesse alarmar as grandes seitas, já que era uma cidade pequena e sem muitos atrativos. Contudo, Boxian seguia o mesmo lema desde a infância — “Estar onde quer que o caos esteja” —, então não se importava se a ocorrência era grande ou pequena, ele estaria onde a paz estava sendo perturbada.

Quando os dois discípulos saíram da floresta e a lua os iluminou, sentiram como se barras de ferro tivessem sido tiradas de seus ombros. A energia sombria da floresta era intensa, tão pesada que Boxian só sentiu seus dedos pararem de tremer quando perdeu de vista as árvores altas, e Yixing conseguiu sentir um pouco de firmeza nas pernas, suficiente para que pudesse andar devagar sozinho.

— Qual técnica você usou para afastar o cadáver? Eu estava desmaiado. — Questionou Yixing, enquanto tentava ver a profundidade do seu ferimento. Como se lembrasse de algo, arregalou os olhos, mas suspirou aliviado quando sentiu a fita branca presa firmemente em sua testa. — Vai demorar um pouco para poder usar esse braço novamente, vou pedir para que Shizui dê uma olhada quando retornarmos.

— Um dos talismãs que o Sênior Wei me deu, se chama Talismã Sombrio. Ele erradica o ressentimento e dispersa a alma, então o cadáver vai poder descansar em paz. — Apertou o cabo de Tian, como se aquele ato de alguma forma pudesse trazer um pouco de calma. — Quanto ao seu braço, eu mesmo vou reparar, não precisamos incomodar Shizui com isso.

— É um daqueles talismãs que tem o sangue dele? Ele nunca dá a ninguém… vantagens de ser o favorito do Hanguang-Jun e Sênior Wei. — Yixing deu um sorriso, suas covinhas parecendo ainda mais fundas no rosto pálido.

— Ele me deu para alguma emergência, não é nada demais. — Murmurou e andou um pouco mais rápido, as pontas de suas orelhas ficando quentes de constrangimento. — Não faça um alarde.

Yixing se calou, mas o brilho de divertimento ainda estava presente em seu olhar enquanto observava as costas do amigo. Tentou acompanhá-lo, mas uma pontada na ferida fez um gemido baixo escapar dos seus lábios e seus passos vacilaram, chamando instantaneamente a atenção de Boxian. No segundo seguinte, ele apareceu bem ao seu lado e pegou uma jarra de água — embora um pouco lascada pelos impactos, ainda tinha um pouco dentro — pressionando contra sua boca para que bebesse.

— Vamos parar na cidade, acho que você não aguenta ir até o Recantos da Nuvem hoje. Hanguang-Jun ia preferir que descansasse para que não piore. — Boxian sustentou o amigo da mesma forma de antes.

— M-mas ele também pode te castigar por isso, Lan Boxian. Eu consigo, só preciso que me ajude. — Tentou apressar os passos, mas pelo seu estado fragilizado quase tropeçou, sendo amparado pelo outro Lan.

— Não discuta comigo, Lan He*. Eu já fui punido muitas vezes e por coisas piores. Vamos, estamos quase chegando. — Sabendo que Boxian só usava seu nome de nascimento quando estava irritado, Yixing desistiu e se deixou carregar, se contendo em agradecer o amigo.

Como a cidade em que a floresta era próxima fechava todas as portas assim que o sol dava indícios de se esconder, não encontraram ninguém quando passaram por ela, apenas algumas moedas de prata em um saco de pano, e um papel preso com agradecimentos preso a placa de entrada. Ignorando totalmente a sacola de moedas, Boxian sacou um talismã ainda vazio de sua roupa e prendeu na entrada, mordendo o dedo e rabiscando alguns caracteres de proteção com seu sangue, suficientes para que os fantasmas da florestas se mantivessem afastados pelo menos por um tempo.

Depois preciso voltar aqui para fazer uma barreira mais efetiva, pensou.

Terminando de assegurar que o talismã estava firme o suficiente, Boxian e Yixing deram as costas para a Vila Hongcun, sentindo os olhares agradecidos em suas costas que vinham pelas frestas de janelas.

— Por que não pegou as moedas? — Yixing perguntou grogue, seus passos começando a vacilar um pouco mais.

— É uma vila pobre, é provável que tenham economizado durante o mês para nos chamar. — Respondeu, o olhar firme voltado para frente enquanto erguia o amigo alguns centímetros do chão com o braço. — Não acho justo que morram de fome por nossa causa.

(...)

A cidade de Gusu, naquela noite, parecia estar mais animada que o normal.

Algumas lanternas de papel estavam acesas, pétalas de flores enfeitavam o chão e os comerciantes gritavam alegres sobre seus produtos, atraindo mais e mais fregueses interessados. Os moradores estavam ocupando quase completamente as ruas, dificultando a passagem de alguns, mas isso não parecia ser uma preocupação para qualquer um deles naquele momento.

Boxian estava em pé, bem em frente a praça principal, observando algumas dançarinas que se apresentavam em um espaço vazio e que faziam a animação da multidão. Sempre que uma das dançarinas chegava perto do público e despejava flores, pétalas se espalharam pelo chão, aplausos e gritos cada vez mais altos eram ouvidos. Seus olhos iam de um lado para o outro e mesmo que sua expressão não denunciasse, ele estava imerso entre fascínio e animação, com um extra de travessura, parecendo nunca ter visto nada daquilo antes — o que não era verdade, ele já tinha ido incontáveis vezes até as festas em Gusu desde que começou como discípulo nos Recantos da Nuvem.

Estava sozinho, já que Yixing ainda estava descansando de seus ferimentos leves. Então, após terminar todas as suas tarefas e passar um bom tempo meditando, foi até a cidade para ver um pouco do festival — com a ajuda de Sênior Wei, que o auxiliou a arrumar uma desculpa de última hora para que ele pudesse fazê-lo sem que fosse severamente punido. Como sempre era o melhor amigo que o acompanhava, estando sozinho ele parecia um pouco deslocado no começo, mas sua postura tensa em meio a tantas pessoas foi relaxando à medida em que as atrações de rua iam surgindo, chamando sua atenção.

O jovem estava tão focado nas pétalas que as dançarinas jogavam, que nem mesmo reparou quando uma senhora de idade chegou perto de si, segurando a barra de sua manga com as mãos trêmulas. Ela possuía o cabelo branco preso por algumas tranças desleixadas e seu rosto era repleto de rugas que denunciavam sua idade, mas seus olhos eram vívidos, e seu sorriso parecia iluminar suas feições.

— Jovem Mestre, você é um dos discípulos de GusuLan? — Boxian assentiu e aguardou que ela prosseguisse. — Poderia tocar algo para mim?

Quando ouviu a pergunta o Lan cerrou os olhos, desconfiado. Uma das coisas mais difíceis que tinha pra acontecer era alguém ter a face grossa* o suficiente para ir abordá-lo — ele já ouviu Yixing falar que sua expressão vazia intimidava as pessoas, mas nunca realmente se importou com esse fato para ter que mudar —, então era no mínimo curioso que aquela senhora viesse justo até ele, ainda mais para pedir algo tão incomum.

Parecendo saber o que ele estava pensando, a senhora afrouxou os dedos da manga branca, ainda sem soltar, e diminuiu um pouco o sorriso como se temesse levar uma negativa.

— Me chamo Ming, Jovem Mestre. Sou apenas uma senhora sem quaisquer intenções ocultas, que só deseja ouvir um pouco de música tocada por alguém de sua seita. — Inclinou um pouco a cabeça para baixo, parecendo verdadeira em suas intenções. — Em meus muitos anos de vida só consegui presenciar essa graça uma única vez, poderia me dar a honra de tê-la novamente?

Boxian permanecia no mesmo lugar, seu rosto já havia voltado à neutralidade costumeira e ele agora mantinha os olhos fixos no corpo diminuto da idosa, buscando qualquer traço de más intenções ou truques ladinos que poderiam denunciá-la. Quando viu que não tinha nada suspeito, a mão que já apertava Tian por dentro de suas roupas relaxou, e ele assentiu, recebendo um sorriso ainda mais largo de volta.

— Esta senhora agradece, Jovem Mestre. — Se curvou rapidamente, agarrando com mais força a manga do Lan, começando a guiá-lo por entre as pessoas. — Vamos, vamos!

Boxian franziu o cenho, mas toda vez que abria a boca para questionar, a mulher o puxava com mais força e as palavras voltavam a ficar presas. Caminharam por mais alguns minutos antes dela parar de repente — quase fazendo com que ele tombasse nas suas costas — em uma parte menos cheia, sentando em uma cadeira gasta de madeira, enquanto o Lan continuava parado aguardando instruções de como seguir com aquilo.

— Por favor, Jovem Mestre Lan, comece. — Ming o encarou com os olhos brilhantes e ansiosos, se acomodando na cadeira para que pudesse vê-lo.

Assentindo brevemente, Boxian se agachou e fez um movimento em linha reta com o braço esquerdo. Uma linda guqin* branca com alguns detalhes em jade e uma fita vermelha amarrada na ponta surgiu de sua manga Qiankun*, a mesma que ele usava durante suas lutas mais complicadas, e que lhe foi dada quando foi acolhido por Hanguang-Jun e Wei Wuxian como discípulo de GusuLan — e ele não demorou a nomeá-la de Wan. Ajustou a postura para que ficasse reta, e sentiu quando uma rajada de vento levou seu longo cabelo para trás, fazendo-o abaixar os olhos para fitar o instrumento.

Os dedos delgados se posicionaram nas cordas, e com um crispar de lábios, começaram a dedilhar.

Iniciou a melodia que rodeava sua mente há alguns anos de forma automática, que apareceu em seus sonhos quando ainda era criança, fazendo-o ficar tão viciado que não descansou até aprender a tocá-la perfeitamente com suas próprias mãos. Era suave, porém forte, e demorou um certo tempo até que cada acorde fluísse bem, mas o resultado foi positivo. Agora, Boxian conseguiria tocar a melodia até do avesso, era como se ela estivesse gravada à ferro em seu coração e sua mente para que nunca mais pudesse esquecê-la.

De olhos fechados e concentrado na música, ele não notou quando algumas pessoas pararam para vê-lo, e sua plateia que antes era somente Ming, foi aumentando pouco a pouco, até que um meio círculo fosse formado ao redor dele — alguns com medo até de se aproximar demais para que não acabassem quebrando aquele momento. Todos com expressões encantadas pela beleza extraordinária e etérea daquele jovem, que tocava a guqin com uma precisão que só era vista nos maiores mestres, alternando entre o sentimento e a técnica, calmaria e tempestade.

Longe dali, uma comoção começava a surgir. Um homem de vestes escuras como a noite corria rápido por entre as pessoas enquanto esbarrava e empurrava, sem a menor intenção de pedir desculpas ou de parar de correr. Nas mãos, estavam alguns saquinhos dourados brilhantes, junto a algumas peças de jade esculpidas que pareciam ser caras. Atrás dele, um homem forte o perseguia com uma expressão enfurecida e gritos altos, xingando-o de todos os nomes possíveis.

— Devolva minhas peças de jade, suas mãos não são dignas de pegá-las, desgraçado! Maldito seja você, Su Kai! — O homem grande urrou, seu rosto retorcido em fúria e algumas veias saltadas na testa.

O ladrão o ignorou, preferindo se concentrar em desviar das pessoas e se camuflar ao mesmo tempo, e logo os homens foram ficando cada vez mais para trás. Sem que ele percebesse, seus pés o guiaram pelo caminho até onde um jovem de branco tocava uma guqin e um grupo de pessoas se reunia hipnotizadas ao seu redor, e à medida que seus passos se aproximavam do círculo, pontadas eram sentidas em sua costela direita, junto a uma queimação leve.

Olhou por cima do ombro, se certificando que seu perseguidor realmente tinha ficado para trás e finalmente conseguiu relaxar, guardando o que tinha pego dentro de suas roupas. Mas, antes que conseguisse soltar o primeiro suspiro de alívio, algo pareceu se enroscar em seus tornozelos e ele caiu no chão de joelhos em um baque, com as mãos espalmadas contra a areia e a testa quase encostando no chão. No mesmo instante, a música parou e a multidão ao seu redor entrou em um silêncio ensurdecedor, assim como o homem de branco que anteriormente tocava o instrumento.

Seus olhos arregalaram em choque, e seu cabelo era a única coisa que o separava dos olhares de nojo e reprovação que já estava tão acostumado. O lado direito de sua costela agora latejava, como se algo ali dentro estivesse lutando desesperadamente para sair e logo fosse rasgar sua carne.

Boxian abriu os olhos, analisando o estranho caído bem na sua frente e quase encostando na barra de suas vestes. Franzindo o cenho, viu que ele permanecia estático, como se algo estivesse prendendo seu corpo no lugar, e os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos pela força que ele usou para amenizar o impacto, uma quantidade de sangue quase mínima já escorria do local.

Ao seu redor a multidão permanecia parada e não parecia ter a mínima vontade de ajudá-lo. Boxian notou desgosto nas expressões, o que fez o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas ficar ainda mais profundo. Decidiu parar de tocar, guardando a guqin dentro de sua manga encantada — seus lábios tremulavam em um quase sorriso quando ele viu arquejos surpresos pela sua ação — e ficou aguardando enquanto a multidão parecia se dispersar já que seu atrativo não estava mais agindo. Ming tinha sumido, mas decidiu que depois iria em busca da senhora.

Vendo que as pessoas estavam se dispersando rapidamente, Boxian inclinou-se sobre o rapaz que ainda permanecia catatônico no mesmo lugar, com a face oculta pelo longo e bagunçado cabelo preto.

— Com licença, você está machucado?

Parecendo despertar de um transe, o rapaz ergueu lentamente os olhos até que encontrasse os do Lan, que eram muito calmos para alguém tão jovem. Seu coração parecia bater mais rápido, sua respiração aumentou de ritmo e ele sentiu o couro cabeludo ficar dormente. A região esquerda da costela estava ainda mais dolorida do que antes, parecendo atender um chamado de alguém, a língua parecia presa em sua boca, fazendo-o agir completamente diferente do normal.

— Não... — Sussurrou, como se suas forças tivessem sido arrancadas do seu corpo.

Mesmo de frente para o homem que parecia inofensivo, a muralha de proteção que ele mantinha ao seu redor se ergueu.

Kai ergueu a cabeça para tirar o cabelo do rosto, congelando quando sentiu um par de mãos frias envolverem as suas, e os olhos calmos assumirem uma leve sombra de preocupação quando viram as palmas arranhadas e sujas de areia. Com cuidado, o homem de branco tirou de sua manga direita um lenço branco com alguns bordados de flores haitang, pouco se importando em sujá-lo ou não, enquanto limpava cuidadosamente as mãos feridas.

A primeira coisa que Su Kai notou olhando com mais atenção para o jovem de mãos gentis, foi que ele era muito bonito, tão bonito que seu rosto parecia ter sido esculpido pelos melhores artistas; os olhos dourados certamente ficariam gravados em sua mente. A segunda coisa foi a fita branca com padrões de nuvem, que estava presa firme na testa alheia e sendo engolida pelo cabelo preto e liso — como um choque, Kai identificou de onde ele vinha, não deixando de sentir um leve desconforto.

A última pessoa que o havia tratado com tanta gentileza foi sua mãe, mas ela já tinha falecido há muito tempo, quando ele tinha apenas dez anos de idade, vítima da fome que corroía seu estômago, e que quase o levou também. Desde então, ele se virava entre pequenos bicos ou serviços que os senhores mais abastados ofereciam — o que não era muito, já que ninguém pagaria muitas moedas de ouro para alguém de aparência moribunda como ele — e quando aquilo não era suficiente para encher o seu estômago, ele não via outra alternativa senão roubar. Com o tempo, Kai foi se acostumando em ser parte da escória, com as pessoas virando o rosto para não vê-lo.

Seu sobrenome talvez fosse a única coisa que ele tinha, mas até dele sentia nojo.

Nunca esqueceria dos tempos difíceis que passou com Xia Lin, sua mãe, tendo que vê-la se humilhando para que ele lhe desse ao menos um sobrenome, esperando que Su She acolhesse o próprio filho — que ele próprio chamou de “bastardo imundo, fruto de um erro” — em sua seita. No fim, ela só recebeu o sobrenome e uma série de xingamentos mandando-a para longe, o que a fez jurar para si mesma nunca mais implorar nada para ninguém.

Seu pai era um dos homens que mais foi embebido pela inveja, ousando até roubar técnicas de outra seita para começar a sua própria, sem qualquer peso na consciência. Todo o mundo do cultivo conhecia sobre sua história, fazendo quem tivesse o sobrenome Su ou fosse vinculado de qualquer maneira a ele, viesse a ser condenado igualmente.

Desde então, Su Kai cresceu sem ter como cultivar. No lugar dele, uma amargura inimaginável corria por suas veias. Quando Xia Lin morreu, a raiva só aumentou, e a partir dali que as barreiras ao seu redor foram se fortalecendo cada vez mais.

Para ele, os seres humanos eram sujos, traiçoeiros e ilusórios, sempre descartando pessoas como se elas não tivessem coração, somente atrás das melhores oportunidades para satisfazer seus desejos imundos. Seus pensamentos só ficaram ainda mais sólidos quando ele cresceu, sendo alvo de todo o desprezo possível sem que tivesse feito mal a uma única flor. As surras que ele levou de comerciantes bravos apenas por cobiçar a comida que eles vendiam ainda eram vívidas em sua mente, assim como o sorriso cansado que Xia Lin sempre lhe direcionava, parecendo erradicar todas as coisas ruins do mundo.

Todavia, todos os seus pensamentos pareciam errados quando relacionados ao jovem limpando suas feridas, que não estava olhando para ele com nojo ou aversão, muito menos pena. Sua costela já não doía tanto, e parecia ter levado alguma anestesia quando as mãos suaves tocavam as suas, o que deixou a mente do ladrão ainda mais conflituosa.

Boxian mantinha a expressão séria, limpando os pontos ensanguentados com toda a calma possível e sentindo seu rosto queimar sob o olhar do desconhecido, que estava olhando fixamente para ele com uma expressão estranha, como se nunca tivesse recebido uma ação gentil. Aquele pensamento agitou algo dentro de si, fazendo-o prensar os lábios um no outro para que pudesse frear os rumos de sua mente.

O mais importante naquele momento era limpar os ferimentos sujos de areia, afinal.

Boxian arregalou os olhos quando sentiu uma presença ameaçadora atrás do corpo do desconhecido. Abandonando o lenço nas mãos alheias, ele girou e ficou atrás do corpo ajoelhado, protegendo-o e usando a mão para deter um punho que ia com toda força contra a nuca dele. O impacto fez seu próprio braço latejar um pouco, e uma camada de frieza cobriu seu rosto quando Boxian olhou para o homem corpulento e com o rosto irado, que agora o encarava abismado.

— Quem diabos é você? Um dos amigos desse ladrão sujo? — Enquanto gritava, ele tentava se soltar do aperto do Lan. — Su Kai, eu vou te matar! Agora precisa de um maldito cão de guarda, hm? — Ao ouvir aquele sobrenome, Lan Boxian franziu o cenho, parecendo reconhecê-lo de algum lugar.

Kai balançou a cabeça e tratou de levantar, embora ainda estivesse com as pernas um pouco trêmulas. Virou o rosto para trás, dando de cara com Shi, o comerciante que ele tinha escolhido naquele dia para roubar.

Shi não era uma pessoa boa. Ele era um homem suspeito que vendia flores com encantamentos de amor, que nublam os sentidos das pessoas. Então, ele sendo uma pessoa tão ruim fazia com que o Su não se sentisse mal em roubá-lo — seu estômago vazio era muito mais importante do que a fortuna dos ricos.

Por isso, quando ele encarou Shi, um sorriso de escárnio estava em seus lábios.

— Ora, Shi! São só algumas coisinhas que eu peguei emprestadas. — Andou até estar ao lado do homem de branco que segurava o punho cerrado do comerciante como se não fosse nada. — Você faz coisas muito piores do que isso, por que está tão bravo?

— Como sua face pode ser tão grossa? São minhas peças, você as roubou de mim! — Esbravejou, antes de sacudir o braço e conseguir se soltar do aperto de Boxian. — Eu quero de volta agora!

— Sinto muito, não vai dar. — Kai pôs as mãos atrás das costas, fazendo uma falsa expressão inocente. — Sabe, Shi, nem todos têm uma boa sopa de Raiz de Lótus quente todos os dias. — Quando ele disse aquilo, seu olhar ficou opaco por alguns segundos.

— Não ligo se você morrer de fome, quem te dá o direito de me roubar?

Boxian, que parecia alheio a conversa e só relaxou quando Shi pareceu que não ia mais avançar, olhou de relance para o chamado Kai.

Sendo um discípulo do Clã Lan e tendo, acima de tudo, a honestidade enraizada em seus ossos, situações como aquelas não eram incomuns, e ele sempre acabava sendo o mediador para que o lado com perdas saísse sem muitos danos. Porém, naquela noite em específico, um estranho calor estava fervilhando nas pontas de seus dedos e no peito, perturbando o estado de quietude em que ele se encontrava.

Em dias comuns, ele não hesitaria em agir em prol da pessoa que foi roubada, enquanto faria o possível para que o ladrão pagasse honestamente por seus crimes. Mas, olhando para as bochechas magras e o olhar sarcástico, mas com uma pitada de desespero — que, provavelmente se devia ao fato de que poderia ficar sem se alimentar, já que ele não parecia o tipo que fugia de uma briga — Boxian se perguntou qual lado era o certo daquela vez, mesmo sabendo qual escolha seguiria no final.

A discussão se desenrolava fervorosa na sua frente, ao ponto de que Kai agora estava muito perto de Shi, quase peito a peito, e a julgar pelos rostos tensos de raiva, não demoraria para que aquilo evoluísse para um nível mais sério. Então, recolhendo aquelas dúvidas, ele resolveu seguir o que faria normalmente.

— Devolva. — Boxian se pronunciou pela primeira vez com sua voz mansa, despertando a atenção dos dois outros homens.

— E o que você sabe? Suas vestes são limpas, a fita em sua testa não nega de onde é! — Kai alterou a voz virando-se na direção do Lan, e sua costela começou a dar pontadas de dor, mas ele ignorou. — Me diga, como um integrante do Clã Lan poderia entender?

Boxian o encarou, seus olhos tão frios quanto as ruas de Gusu no inverno.

— Devolva. — Repetiu, ainda soando inflexível mesmo após o tom irritadiço do ladrão.

Su Kai parou e encarou de esguelha Shi, que abrigava um sorriso nojento e convencido nos lábios, como se tivesse acabado de achar o melhor cultivador para defendê-lo. As peças de jade ainda pesavam em seu bolso, e ele não parecia nem um pouco inclinado em devolvê-las, tentando ao máximo achar alguma saída para aquela situação. Suas pernas já estavam prontas para correr e ele sabia que tinha uma grande vantagem contra Shi, mas o discípulo Lan ainda estaria ali, e ele seria muito idiota de não cogitar que não teria a menor chance, ainda mais sem qualquer base de cultivo.

Os olhos de Boxian brilharam com a relutância alheia, e em um movimento rápido, um som de espada desembainhada foi ouvido. Em seguida, as peças de jade anteriormente no bolso do ladrão caíram em um baque surdo e se espalharam pelo chão de areia, e Tian voltou a se recolher. Kai arregalou os olhos, sua expressão se modificando fazendo parecer que um soco tinha acertado em cheio o seu estômago. Ele se voltou com todo o ódio presente em seu rosto na direção do Lan, que não parecia ligar para ele, enquanto encarava Shi com o rosto desprovido de qualquer emoção.

— Oh, Jovem Mestre! — Comemorou com o mesmo sorriso nojento de antes. — Que bom que existem pessoas boas como você! — Se abaixou e recolheu as peças de jade, guardando-as em seus bolsos barulhentos de moedas. Virou para o Su, que permanecia encarando Boxian. — Não se preocupe, não vou esquecer isso tão cedo. — Ameaçou, se aproximando ainda mais do ladrão.

Tian saiu de sua bainha pela segunda vez naquela noite, apontando diretamente para o pescoço roliço de Shi, que pausou imediatamente seus movimentos e engoliu em seco quando sentiu a lâmina prensada contra sua carne.

— Senhor Shi, já tem seus pertences de volta. Agora, ele se trata de um inocente, não há necessidade de buscar vingança. — Boxian permanecia com o rosto em branco, mas sua voz parecia tão afiada quando a lâmina de sua espada. — Não prolongue essa problemática além do necessário, por favor.

O rosto de Shi ficou vermelho de raiva por um tempo, antes de soltar uma lufada de irritação e virar as costas, resmungando obscenidades.

Quando percebeu que ele não representava mais nenhum risco, Boxian guardou novamente Tian e relaxou sua postura, olhando novamente para o jovem ladrão que apertava os punhos e tinha uma expressão irritada no rosto.

— Acompanharei você até em casa, Senhor Shi não me parece confiável.

— Não sou uma criança, não preciso que me acompanhe! — Su Kai rangeu os dentes irritado, evitando olhar para Boxian a todo custo. O fato de seu corpo parecer ficar adormecido sempre que pousava os olhos no Lan o deixava ainda mais frustrado. — E eu nem sei o seu nome, como quer que eu vá com você? Só por ser de uma seita famosa não significa que tem um bom caráter! — Deu um passo para trás, deixando mais amargura pingar em seu tom do que o necessário, fazendo-o se amaldiçoar mentalmente.

— Lan Boxian. — O de branco se apresentou, fazendo uma breve mesura em forma de respeito, suas vestes pálidas esvoaçando com o vento da noite e se colorindo pelas fracas luzes das lanternas. — Não se preocupe quanto às jades, não lhe farão falta. — Assegurou, ainda com a cabeça um pouco curvada como se fosse dar mais veracidade às suas palavras.

Su Kai encarou o discípulo à sua frente com um olhar desamparado, tanto pela sua costela dolorida quanto pela confusão em sua mente. Fazia tempo desde que alguém não lhe olhou com repulsa, que não tentava enganá-lo para tirar proveito de si, ou até mesmo para roubar até as últimas migalhas que ele tinha. Ver alguém tentando ser gentil e parecendo tão verdadeiro, trazia uma emoção traiçoeira ao seu coração, que ele jurava ter sido enterrada com sua mãe anos atrás. Ele nem sequer se lembrava mais das malditas peças de jade arrancadas do seu bolso.

Lan Boxian não demonstrava estar mentindo, e as roupas brancas o faziam parecer como um espírito bondoso, que iria guiá-lo pelo caminho tortuoso, e o tom que ele usava parecia como o som da guqin que Kai ouviu mais cedo. Diante daquilo e já sentindo a cabeça doer pelos acontecimentos anteriores, ele não pôde fazer nada além de suspirar derrotado e começar a andar na direção que estava indo enquanto fugia com as peças, tendo Boxian andando ao seu lado silenciosamente e parecendo muito satisfeito.

— Kai. — Soltou, cansado demais para oferecer qualquer resistência quanto a companhia do outro, permitindo-se ser acompanhado.

Enquanto caminhavam, as construções grandiosas iam ficando para trás, dando lugar a construções mais simples e ruas sem pétalas de flores enfeitando o ar. Aos poucos, toda a magia do centro e do festival foram desaparecendo, surgindo partes que não eram tão luxuosas, mas não deixavam de ser muito bonitas.

Não demoraram a chegar ao local em que Kai dormia e tinha acolhido como casa. A construção era pequena, parecia só ter dois cômodos e por fora parecia abandonada, com as paredes descascadas e janelas empoeiradas, mas por dentro era nítido o esforço do Su em tentar deixar o ambiente ao menos confortável para passar seus dias.

Era simples, mas era o máximo que ele poderia ter naquele momento, e a ideia já era um pouco mais confortável naquela altura da vida.

Ele não era acostumado a receber visitas, então não soube agir quando a presença silenciosa e etérea de Lan Boxian passou pela porta de madeira, que rangeu ao ser empurrada. Algumas velas deixavam o local claro e o rosto do cultivador parecia ainda mais belo, quase como jade polida, o que deixou o ladrão um pouco desconcertado, mas ele logo tratou de balançar a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos.

— Pode sentar, se quiser. — Deu de ombros indicando, se esparramando na cadeira de madeira gasta, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e se espreguiçando.

Boxian olhou ao redor, inspecionando cada parte daquela casa que era tão diferente das construções de sua seita, tentando encontrar por precaução qualquer traço de perigo. Era clara a diferença entre um e outro, mas o Lan nunca se importou com qualquer coisa do tipo — até porque tinha vivido por muito tempo em uma situação semelhante até ser acolhido por Hanguang-Jun e Wei Wuxian —, então seus olhos não se ativeram a detalhes como aqueles, voltando-se para o ladrão que permanecia com os olhos em si.

— Obrigado, mas não será necessário. Eu serei breve. — Abaixou os olhos por alguns segundos, recitando um encantamento de proteção simples em voz baixa. Quando os levantou novamente, seus dedos lançaram um talismã amarelo na porta velha, fixando-se ali. — Sua casa será protegida por esse talismã. Como eu disse, Senhor Shi não me parece alguém confiável. — Sentiu um leve indício de sonolência em seus olhos, um sinal de que já se passava das nove da noite.

— Não preciso de proteção, Lan Boxian. — Saiu de sua posição e deu as costas para ver seu armazenamento de comida, que ainda estava um pouco cheio, mas que em breve precisaria ser reabastecido. — Precisava das peças de jade, mas parece que hoje não é o meu dia de sorte. — Resmungou amargurado.

— Eu já estou indo. Agradeço pela hospitalidade. — Boxian fez uma mesura, mesmo sabendo que não poderia ser visto.

Ouviu a voz do cultivador atrás de si, e suas costas ficaram tensas quando aquelas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos, pois suas costelas começaram a queimar suavemente, como se estivessem agitadas por algum motivo. Ouvindo a porta ranger e indicar que Lan Boxian já não estava mais em sua casa, Kai se apoiou na mesa e levou uma das mãos para dentro de seu roupão, e apertou o local da ardência, ofegando quando sentiu a queimação aumentar mais.

Franziu o cenho quando sentiu uma leve protuberância no local, e foi aos tropeços até o espelho manchado pela porta e quase arrancando a parte de cima do roupão no processo. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu linhas finas e delicadas na área dolorida, parecidas com notas musicais, parecendo ter sido gravadas com fogo em sua pele.

De início, ele pensou que eram palavras, mas logo descartou quando percebeu que o padrão parecia ir ficando mais claro à medida que ele olhava. A pele ainda estava avermelhada e Su Kai ficou ainda mais perplexo quando sua mente trabalhou rápido, lembrando da maldita dor que começou assim que ouviu uma música perto de onde Lan Boxian estava. E o que deixava aquilo tudo mais assustador era o fato de que aquelas marcas não estavam ali no dia anterior.

O choque ainda estava estampado em seu rosto quando ele desviou os olhos do seu torso, percebendo um pequeno saco de brocado azul no exato local em que Boxian havia estado alguns minutos antes. Os olhos ficaram ainda maiores quando ele encarou com assombro os padrões de nuvem e a corda dourada rodeando a pequena bolsa, reconhecendo aquilo como os bordados famosos que apenas a família principal da seita GusuLan possuía.

Seus dedos tremiam quando ele se aproximou aos tropeços, e em seguida, ficaram paralisados quando viram moedas de ouro brilhantes dentro.

(...)

Boxian respirou fundo e relaxou os músculos, sentindo seu cabelo balançar com a brisa e sua mão coçar com o pelo do coelho branco em seu colo. Seu estado parecia brando, mas sua mente estava tempestuosa, ainda com um par de olhos castanhos aparecendo desde que foram vistos pela primeira e única vez, três dias antes. Algo naqueles olhos — tão ferozes, e ao mesmo tempo parecendo tão sensíveis — fez com que o Lan se sentisse perturbado, como se aquele ladrão representasse algo para si.

Desde aquele dia, a melodia que já o acompanhava há anos, parecia ainda mais forte. Mesmo durante os treinos e durante a punição que recebeu por ter chegado além do toque de recolher, a música era como um sino, tocando ininterruptamente em sua cabeça, nublando sua mente e ações, causando estranhamento até mesmo em Shizui, que normalmente não se atinha a pequenos detalhes como aquele.

Sua falta de foco foi levada aos ouvidos de Zewu-Jun, que o aconselhou a ter um curto período de reclusão, para que pudesse apaziguar o seu interior, com um sorriso gentil e olhos bondosos — ao contrário de Lan Qiren, que queria açoitá-lo por estar desconsiderando as regras da seita. Então, desde que recebeu a punição de fazer parada de mão por cinco horas, ele se encontrava recluso meditando e revigorando sua energia espiritual.

Naquele dia, Shizui resolveu aparecer, e contrariando todas as ordens superiores, sentou-se ao seu lado sem dizer uma única palavra, e agora se encontrava tão silencioso quanto ele próprio. Aquela ação rebelde com certeza lhe causaria uma punição se descoberta, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco preocupado enquanto suspirava suavemente, preso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Passos apressados começaram a se aproximar junto de sussurros ansiosos, e o clima tranquilo e ameno em que os melhores amigos se encontravam foi bruscamente quebrado por Lan Jingyi, que ostentava uma expressão perturbada no rosto bonito.

— Lan Boxian, tem um homem procurando você que está na entrada da seita. Pode ir até lá resolver isso?

— Não pode ser eu? Lan Boxian ainda não teve o aval de Zewu-Jun para sair da reclusão. — Shizui se ergueu, apertando um pouco os olhos pela claridade.

— Zewu-Jun retirou o tempo de reclusão. — Jingyi completou apressado. — Por favor, se apresse.

Ainda sem pronunciar uma única palavra, Boxian se ergueu fazendo com que suas roupas se espalhassem em ondas pelo ar enquanto ele seguia Jingyi, com Shizui em seu encalço. O cabo de Tian tremeluzia em uma luz prateada, e a fita vermelha recém amarrada parecia estar com a cor ainda mais forte, completando a aparência límpida de um discípulo de GusuLan. Sua expressão era amena, mas um leve vinco era perceptível entre suas sobrancelhas, demonstrando que até para ele aquela situação era nova.

Não demoraram a se aproximar da comoção, e mesmo de longe, era possível distinguir as silhuetas imponentes de Lan Wangji e Wei Wuxian parados em frente à entrada do Recantos da Nuvem. Assim que os viu, Boxian sentiu o pequeno nervosismo em seu peito se dissipar, ao mesmo tempo que o vinco se aprofundava ainda mais. Por que eles estavam ali?, o pensamento fez com que apressasse ainda mais os passos, acabando por ultrapassar Jingyi.

— Hanguang-Jun. Sênior Wei. — Os três recém chegados uniram as mãos e se curvaram em forma de saudação. — Kai? — Boxian finalmente pôs os olhos no intruso, que se retraiu um pouco tendo toda a atenção novamente voltada para si, mas ainda sem abaixar o olhar.

— Vim devolver isso. — Falou com um sentimento indescritível nos olhos, erguendo a pequena bolsinha de brocado, que o Lan propositalmente havia deixado para compensar as peças de jade. — Você esqueceu quando foi até minha casa no dia do festival. — Completou.

Jingyi, assim que ouviu aquilo, arregalou os olhos e começou a tossir, precisando ser amparado por Shizui, enquanto Wuxian e Wangji direcionaram sua atenção para Boxian.

— Fiz você perder suas peças de jade, deixei para que pudesse compensar. Não será necessário que me devolva. — Mesmo com as pontas das orelhas em chamas, Boxian o tranquilizou, mas ainda omitindo o que de fato ocorrera no dia em questão. Hanguang-Jun ainda estava ali, afinal.

— Eu não quero sua pena. — Os olhos do intruso faiscaram enquanto ele insistia em devolver o saco cheio de moedas. — Pegue.

Wei Wuxian se mantinha calado enquanto observava a situação se desenrolar na sua frente. Ele parecia pensar em algo enquanto olhava para Kai, franzindo o cenho de vez em quando. Algo nas feições daquele jovem era extremamente familiar, mas ele não sabia exatamente o quê. Sobressaltou-se quando sentiu um corpo atrás de si, mas quando notou a presença silenciosa de Lan Wangji seus músculos instantaneamente relaxaram.

— Ele me lembra alguém, Lan Zhan, mas não sei quem é. — Bufou contrariado. — Você sabe?

— Mn. Su She. — Wangji respondeu.

— Oh, sim! — O rosto de Wuxian se iluminou e ele deu um tapa na própria testa. — Ora, será que Su She teve um filho? Depois de todos esses anos… será que o garoto sabe que o pai dele tinha a face tão grossa que roubou as técnicas de GusuLan? — Sorriu arteiro.

— Wei Ying. — Wangji censurou.

Wuxian revirou os olhos em resposta, enfim mantendo-se em silêncio.

— Será que ele não roubou mesmo? Lan Boxian costuma ser bem descuidado com as coisas dele às vezes. — Jingyi cochichou, mas os olhos de fênix de Hanguang-Jun voaram em sua direção, o fazendo engolir em seco.

— Eu não roubei isso! — Kai se virou em sua direção com o tom ofendido. — Como poderia ter roubado, se eu vim devolver?

— Ora, quem sabe se todas as moedas estão aí? — Jingyi teimou.

— Lan Jingyi. — Boxian repreendeu. Diante da expressão nervosa de Kai, algo em seu peito se agitou. — Hanguang-Jun, Sênior Wei, sinto muito por esse transtorno. — Se curvou. — Eu resolverei isso, por favor, não se incomodem. — Em seguida, se virou novamente para Kai, ignorando Jingyi que ostentava uma expressão desconfiada. — Vamos, eu levarei você até sua casa. — Repetiu, como se a cena de alguns dias atrás estivesse se repetindo.

Shizui, que se manteve calado até aquele momento, falou.

— Jingyi, sabe que Boxian nunca age de forma imprudente. Não precisa se preocupar tanto. — Acalmou o outro Lan. — Hanguang-Jun, Sênior Wei. — Se curvou em despedida, logo desaparecendo enquanto segurava o outro pelo braço.

— A-Yan, não chegue tarde. Lan Qiren não é nem um pouco compassivo com os juniores. — Wuxian piscou, sorrindo largo quando bateu de leve no nariz de Boxian.

— Não chegarei, Sênior Wei. — Murmurou, abaixando o olhar com as orelhas um pouco ardidas.

— Tenha cuidado. — Wangji falou baixo. Embora os olhos estivessem tão frios quanto a neve, Wuxian ainda conseguia ver através deles e notar as camadas de emoções ocultas.

Fazendo uma mesura, Boxian virou as costas e sem que precisasse falar mais nada, Su Kai começou a segui-lo.

— Juro que não roubei suas moedas. — O ladrão disparou quando percebeu que já estavam longe das duas presenças intimidadoras. Sua mão estava indo em direção à manga do roupão branco quando foi detida por outra, fria como gelo.

— As deixei de propósito. Com elas, você não vai precisar roubar por um tempo, e acabar correndo o risco de ser espancado. — Boxian parou com os olhos mirando o chão, a pele quente contra sua palma fazendo suas orelhas ficarem ainda mais tomadas pelo vermelho, mas seu rosto permanecia impassível. — Não tenho pena de você, é uma compensação.

Su Kai ficou sem palavras, prendendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

— Mentir não é contra as regras da sua seita?

— Isso já foi explicado. — Boxian não ousou erguer o olhar em momento algum, largando o braço firme e se virando para caminhar. — Você não é mais o ladrão das peças de jade, é um inocente.

— Por que? — Após um minuto de silêncio, Kai soltou o que estava rondando sua mente por todo aquele tempo.

Como resposta, recebeu apenas o silêncio e o vislumbre da silhueta de Lan Boxian parecendo flutuar como um imortal.

(...)

Su Kai deu um sorriso falso quando trombou com uma mulher com roupas vermelhas e brilhantes, com os adornos de sua cabeça fazendo um barulho irritante, mas que pareciam música para os ouvidos do ladrão. Recebendo um pedido ainda mais artificial de desculpas, ele escondeu o rosto com o cabelo que estava parcialmente preso em um rabo de cavalo, apressando os passos cada vez mais até que os gritos da mulher fossem apenas um ruído em sua cabeça.

Lançou as pulseiras douradas para cima, pegando rapidamente quando elas caíram, repetindo o movimento mais cinco vezes até que se cansasse. Naquele dia, quando olhou para a pequena bolsa de brocado Lan e percebeu que não havia mais nada, decidiu que suas velhas raízes precisariam vir à tona, então saiu cedo e em um horário que as ruas estivessem cheias.

Pensar em Boxian fazia seu coração apertar e sua costela latejar. De alguma forma, saber que o que fazia era algo que ia contra os princípios do cultivador e, ainda por cima, causar um atrito entre eles, fazia sua consciência ganhar um peso extra, mas infelizmente Kai não poderia recorrer a ele sempre que estivesse sem dinheiro. A atitude insana de ir procurá-lo em GusuLan, em um impulso totalmente atípico para si, ainda martelava em sua cabeça e fazia com que perdesse a face sempre que lembrava.

Não eram nada um do outro, e só por ter sido ajudado uma única vez nada podia garantir que iria ser novamente, ou que o Lan sequer quisesse fazê-lo.

Seus passos eram relaxados como de costume e ele começou a assobiar a melodia que ouviu no dia do festival, sem sequer suspeitar de onde ela tinha vindo, mas que agradou seus ouvidos e não parava de repetir-se na sua mente desde então. A mente astuta trabalhou rápido, e inspecionando as pulseiras, ele contou que não precisaria fazer mais nada até o início do mês seguinte, o que serviu para elevar o seu estado de humor.

Estava perto do lugar em que viu Boxian pela primeira vez, e sem que percebesse, seus passos diminuíram até que ele parasse e ficasse olhando como se estivesse revivendo aquele dia. As notas gravadas em sua costelas ainda permaneciam como um mistério, mas ele não estava tão preocupado com aquilo. Não machucava, não sangrava e ele parecia ter ainda mais energia depois que elas apareceram, e fora o palpitar insistente de seu coração, seu corpo parecia saudável, então não tinha sequer motivos para se preocupar.

O que o arrastou com força para fora dos próprios pensamentos foram braços fortes envolvendo seu torso por trás e um soco forte na boca do seu estômago. Imediatamente, ele cuspiu sangue, olhando atordoado para frente, onde estava um dos funcionários do comerciante Shi, encarando seu rosto com uma expressão repugnante e sorridente; seu nome era Rong. Outros dois o seguravam por trás, e era mais do que claro que eles não o deixariam ir tão fácil.

— Quem diabos é você? — Cuspindo mais um pouco de sangue, Kai perguntou.

— Ora, não me reconhece? Mesmo assim, acho que deve reconhecer meu patrão. Ele não esqueceu do roubo gigantesco que você fez. — Ele se aproximou soando prepotente, como se Shi fosse um deus que acabou de ser ofendido da pior forma possível.

O ladrão conteve um revirar de olhos. Roubo gigantesco? As peças de jade não valiam mais do que algumas moedas de ouro, muito pouco para um comerciante tão grande, mas muito para alguém sem costume algum com luxos como aquele.

— Os dois são insignificantes, eu deveria estar com medo? — Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas.

A última coisa que viu antes que seus braços fossem soltos inesperadamente, foi Rong vindo em sua direção com os punhos cerrados.

(...)

— Maldito Jin Ling!

— Junmian, aposto que o Jovem Mestre não quis realmente fazer aquilo. — Lan Yixing esboçou um sorriso tranquilo, deixando as covinhas em seu rosto ainda mais evidentes.

— Ele é um pirralho mimado. — Jin Junmian esbravejou e uma veia saltada era nítida no meio da testa branca. — Não acredito que LanlingJin vai estar nas mãos dele daqui um tempo, isso é absurdo!

— Jin Ling vai ser um ótimo líder. Não é só porque vocês brigaram que isso vai entrar em discussão. — O Lan tentou mais uma vez acalmar o outro.

— Ele se recusa a aceitar o que eu digo, qual a necessidade de me fazer agir como um conselheiro, então? — Franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Jin Quon*, não seja assim. Pelo que Sênior Wei conta, a personalidade difícil do Jovem Mestre é resultado de seus dois tios, Jin Guangyao e Jiang Cheng. Fora que, com a morte do antigo líder de seita, ele agora precisa lidar com muitas responsabilidades, mesmo não sendo tão mais velho que a gente. — Yixing curvou os olhos. — Tenha paciência com ele, são criados desde a infância juntos e você conhece ele mais do que ninguém, não deixe que um desentendimento bobo venha causar uma ruptura.

Boxian se mantinha calado observando o diálogo na sua frente, não sentia que seu pronunciamento era necessário naquele momento, então continuou a acariciar o cabo gelado de Tian. Sempre que Jin Junmian vinha para o Recantos da Nuvem ele fazia questão de deixá-lo sob a supervisão de Yixing, já que o comportamento naturalmente soberbo e arrogante da seita Jin não era algo que ele gostasse. Entretanto, seu melhor amigo não parecia nem sequer afetado e sempre exibia uma expressão solene e tom de voz calmo, como se aquilo não fosse nada demais, então não tinha motivos para que Boxian fizesse mais esforço do que o necessário, escolhendo apenas segui-los como uma sombra.

Os três caminhavam pelo centro de Gusu enquanto Junmian esbanjava suas moedas de ouro em tecidos e jarros de Sorriso do Imperador — um esforço inútil, já que nem Yixing e muito menos Boxian iriam deixar que ele entrasse no Recantos da Nuvem com elas. Tendo em vista que ainda era cedo e a lua tinha acabado de aparecer, permitiram-se caminhar com calma, ouvindo os gracejos de algumas moças e gritos dos comerciantes animados querendo vender suas mercadorias.

Quando passaram em frente a uma casa de aparência rica, Boxian reconheceu o comerciante Shi, que estava esbravejando contra seus funcionários palavras chulas, pondo em vista sua aparência rude que o Lan fez questão de olhar com repulsa latente em seus olhos. Por alguma razão, olhar para o rosto rígido e irado fez um sentimento ruim aparecer em seu peito e seu coração palpitar, e sua mente começou a trabalhar tentando achar algo que pudesse estar errado.

Como se sentisse seu estado de espírito, a fita vermelha anteriormente presa em sua guqin escapou para fora de sua manga, fazendo-o franzir o cenho e frear os seus passos. Vendo que ele já não estava mais os acompanhando, Yixing e Junmian viraram seus rostos para ele.

— O que foi, Lan Yan*? — Yixing assumiu uma expressão preocupada.

— Alguma coisa não está certa. — Murmurou, ainda com os olhos fixos na fita, logo enfiando a mão em suas vestes e retirando a guqin, que exibia uma luz esbranquiçada fraca. — Wan nunca ficou assim. Ela parece… pressentir alguma coisa.

— Não acho que alguém teria a audácia de mexer conosco. Claro, se não quisesse ser retaliado. — Junmian argumentou em seu costumeiro tom esnobe, mas foi ignorado pelos outros dois.

— Boxian, ela parece estar se movendo. — Yixing comentou, vendo-a se balançar como uma brisa na direção em que estavam indo. — Talvez queira que vejamos alguma coisa.

— Wan, me mostre. — Sussurrou, deixando-se ser guiado e com seus olhos nunca abandonando o instrumento.

Os impulsos que a guqin davam não eram fortes, mas Boxian sentia a urgência crescendo cada vez que desviava de uma pessoa que se metia em seu caminho, e seu coração batia mais rápido à medida que passava a reconhecer cada vez mais aquele caminho que trilhava. O mesmo que havia feito com Ming no dia do festival e encontrado Kai pela primeira vez.

Wan ainda seguia em frente aumentando o ritmo dos impulsos antes de parar abruptamente, como se tivesse batido em alguma coisa, em frente a algumas caixas de madeira velha.

Os três ficaram olhando por alguns minutos aquela área, tentando achar qualquer traço de feitiço maligno, até que Boxian ficou em silêncio e abaixou os olhos, se concentrando e excluindo todos os sons ao seu redor, tentando eliminar a última possibilidade para que seu coração ficasse novamente tranquilo.

Quando um gemido sôfrego foi captado pelos seus ouvidos, porém, ele ergueu os olhos na direção das caixas e se aproximou enquanto se preparava para desembainhar Tian. Yixing se adiantou, pegando alguns talismãs e os deixando de prontidão em suas mãos, ao passo que Junmian desembainhou sua espada parecendo tão destemido quanto jamais foi. Boxian retirou algumas caixas de madeira podre e as jogou para o lado. E por trás delas foi o bastante para que sentisse seu couro cabeludo dormente e o sangue sendo drenado de seu rosto, quase ficando da cor da fita de sua testa.

As vestes escuras estavam rasgadas na região frontal, deixando à mostra um pouco do peito bronzeado e coberto de hematomas recentes, com alguns cortes que ainda expeliam sangue. O rosto estava sujo de poeira com algumas partes também ensanguentadas, além do lábio inferior estourado e inchado, deixando a visão ainda mais assombrosa. Kai parecia estar inconsciente, mas mesmo assim era possível ouvir gemidos sôfregos saindo de sua boca, fazendo-o parecer um animal de rua maltratado.

Todo o resto dos trapos — que já não poderiam mais ser chamados dessa forma — estava coberto de poeira, deixando claro que quem fez aquilo não teve pena em momento algum. E, a julgar pelo número de marcas no chão, Boxian duvidava que aquilo fosse obra de só uma pessoa.

— Quem… quem é esse? — Junmian perguntou, a voz soando baixa pelo choque. — Por que Wan nos guiou até aqui?

— Acho que esse não é o momento, Jin Quon. — Yixing censurou observando o rosto paralisado do melhor amigo. — Boxian, você o conhece?

— Sim, ele é… — Ele, na verdade, não sabia em qual categoria encaixar Kai, só sabia que a urgência crescente em seu peito estava a ponto de explodir e ele só queria tirá-lo dali. — Não importa agora, precisamos tirar ele daqui. — Falou enquanto se abaixava para pegar o corpo do ladrão com o máximo de delicadeza possível, surpreso com o quão leve ele era, movendo-se automaticamente pelo caminho que levava até a casa dele.

— Quem faria uma coisa horrenda dessas? — Yixing perguntou enquanto olhava preocupado para o corpo inerte nos braços do amigo.

— Um monstro. — Murmurou o Jin enquanto seguia o Lan.

Quando chegaram a uma casa envelhecida e de aparência pobre, Boxian não hesitou antes de abrir a porta como se morasse ali — causando estranhamento nos outros dois —, deixando o corpo de Kai em um amontoado de palha que aparentava ser uma cama. Não precisou nem sequer erguer o olhar para que Yixing se aproximasse e começasse a tirar as roupas do homem ferido, tomando todo o cuidado para não piorar ainda mais a situação, enquanto Boxian saía em busca de algum pote e panos limpos para limpar os ferimentos.

Junmian permanecia estático na porta, sem saber como ou onde ajudar, restando-lhe apenas assistir enquanto os dois melhores amigos faziam o possível para que o desconhecido não perdesse a vida.

Ao retirar as vestes, um lapso de preocupação passou pelo rosto de Yixing pela gravidade dos hematomas, mas ele se forçou a manter a calma, visto que Boxian já parecia atordoado o suficiente, e parecia tão confuso quanto ele. Tirou de sua manga um pote com um unguento que sempre mantinha perto para quando se machucasse, aguardando que o amigo retornasse para que pudesse limpar as feridas.

— Junmian. — Chamou, ainda tentando retirar algumas partes do tecido estraçalhado.

— Sim? — O Jin saiu do transe.

— Ele tem uma marca nas costelas. Não consigo ver direito, mas acho que são notas musicais — murmurou. — Se parecem com as minhas.

Jin Quon franziu o cenho, se aproximando.

— Qual o problema? 

— Se parecem com as da música que Boxian toca ininterruptamente desde que tinha dez anos. — Segredou.

— Você acha que… — Junmian prendeu a respiração. — Acha que ele e Boxian são almas gêmeas? Assim como nós dois?

— Explicaria o porquê de Wan nos guiar até aqui. — Constatou, mas não conseguiu falar mais, já que no segundo seguinte o outro Lan entrou na sala carregando panos e um jarro com água.

Estando atentos a conversa, eles não perceberam a leve alteração na expressão do ladrão, que justo naquele momento tivera um lapso de consciência.

Boxian parecia mais calmo e uma camada de gelo cobria seu rosto — mesmo que não tivesse parentesco sanguíneo com Hanguang-Jun, aquilo os deixava idênticos de uma forma assustadora —, enquanto ele sentava sobre as próprias pernas ao lado de Kai, retirando algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto machucado e mergulhava um pano na água, começando a limpar devagar sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Seu olhar não ousou descer para o peito alheio, e por um momento, Yixing pensou ter visto os olhos nublados, mas o vislumbre desapareceu tão rápido quanto chegou.

— Deixe-me fazer isso. — Tentou pegar o pano das mãos do amigo, mas teve a ação negada com um acenar de cabeça. — Tem certeza? — Recebendo um olhar atravessado, ele desistiu.

Boxian, depois de limpar o máximo possível o rosto, finalmente desceu seu olhar para o peito que estava em um estado mais grave. Olhando mais de perto, os vergões vermelhos que já começavam a ficar roxos pareciam mais horripilantes, e suas mãos tremiam um pouco quando ele levou novamente o pano até os cortes — que assemelhavam-se a chicotadas, idênticas às suas três cicatrizes nas costas —, sentindo o corpo febril embaixo de suas palmas se contrair pelo contato.

— Lan Yan. — Kai soltou um murmúrio febril e pareceu ter recuperado um pouco de consciência, para logo perdê-la novamente.

Ouvindo o nome de batismo de Boxian, Yixing arregalou os olhos.

— Você contou a ele? — Perguntou surpreso. — Qual o nível de proximidade entre vocês?

— Eu não contei, e tenho quase tanto conhecimento quanto você. — Boxian permaneceu focado em sua tarefa, mas era nítido o desespero em seus olhos, por mais que suas feições não tivessem se modificado. — Tentarei explicar tudo depois, mas agora, por favor me ajude a salvá-lo.

Diante do olhar do amigo, Yixing não conseguiu nem sequer pensar em negar, escolhendo recolher suas dúvidas para outra ocasião e resolvendo dar o seu máximo para salvar aquele desconhecido.

Enquanto secava os cortes e limpava a poeira, Boxian não conseguia entender seu interior. O sentimento de desespero rasgando seu peito estava deixando-o dormente, a visão do ladrão ferido e inconsciente era perturbadora, mesmo que não fizesse ideia do porquê se sentia daquele jeito, mesmo já tendo visto coisas muito piores. A todo momento seus olhos iam para o peito rígido, certificando-se que ele não tinha parado de respirar. Contudo, vendo a preocupação nos olhos de Yixing, mesmo que ele tentasse esconder, foi acabando com suas esperanças pouco a pouco.

Em um movimento rápido, ele afastou as mãos do peito e pôs dois dedos na testa de Kai, começando a transferir energia espiritual. A ação fez com que os outros dois ficassem ainda mais espantados, quase prendendo a respiração quando Boxian fechou os olhos, sinal de que estava doando uma certa quantidade.

Inconsciente, Su Kai não fazia ideia de onde ou com quem estava, mas ele conseguia sentir que o frio anterior que estava sentindo tinha se dissipado. No lugar, uma sensação aconchegante surgia, semelhante a um abraço caloroso em meio a uma nevasca, aquecendo seu peito e retirando a sombra gélida que antes estava cobrindo seu coração. Seu corpo, por mais que ele tentasse, ainda parecia dormente demais para se mexer.

O único momento que conseguiu ter um lapso de força foi quando abriu os olhos por alguns segundos, focalizando nas feições belas de Lan Boxian antes de tudo desaparecer e ele perder a consciência novamente.

(...)

A lua ainda brilhava alta no céu e iluminava um pouco dentro do casebre de madeira, dando um ar fantasmagórico para a pequena construção. Um vento forte soprava, deixando o ambiente frio o suficiente para que arrepios passassem pelo corpo de Boxian. Mesmo exausto, sua postura permanecia rígida, assim como seus dedos, já que ele estava irredutível sobre permanecer ali, dando cada vez mais poder espiritual para o homem ferido bem na sua frente.

Já havia se passado horas desde que os ferimentos foram limpos e que o Lan estava doando poder espiritual — porém, por ser uma pessoa comum sem quaisquer vínculos com o cultivo, a tarefa se tornava mais difícil. Com certeza, Lan Qiren o estaria esperando com mais um castigo rigoroso para puni-lo por quebrar o toque de recolher e uma dúzia de regras da seita, mas aquilo foi empurrado para o fundo de sua mente durante todo o tempo em que focalizava não deixar que os ferimentos de Kai piorassem.

Um toque gentil em seu ombro fez seus olhos começarem a tremular. Yixing desceu a mão até a que estava sendo usada para doar poder espiritual, afastando-a e fazendo o contato parar, depositando ali uma xícara de chá.

— Você não vai aguentar muito mais sem se alimentar. Os ferimentos dele são graves, não vai ser uma tarefa fácil. — Murmurou mantendo a voz baixa para não acabar despertando Junmian, que dormia sentado no canto do cômodo.

— Obrigado. — Agradeceu, tomando a xícara de chá e dando um gole pequeno. — Quero que vocês voltem para o Recantos da Nuvem. Não quero que sejam punidos juntos comigo, e acho que ele já está melhorando. — Olhou de esguelha para o corpo estirado na mesa, que estava um pouco mais curado do que quando foi achado. 

— Tem certeza? — Por mais que Yixing quisesse ficar, sabia que Boxian não era uma pessoa fácil e preferia levar a punição suficiente para os três do que vê-los levar uma culpa originada por sua causa.

— Sim. Acorde Junmian. — Indicou o de vestes douradas. — Há mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber? Você sempre foi mais focado em medicina do que eu.

Yixing ponderou por alguns segundos, retirando o mesmo frasco de pomada que ele tinha usado mais cedo, depositando-o na mão de Boxian.

— Aqui, este medicamento é para ser aplicado sempre que a remessa anterior chegar, durante vinte e quatro horas. — Explicou. — Você também precisa manter ele limpo para que não haja perigo de infecção.

Boxian assentiu, uma de suas mãos estava posicionada em cima de alguns fios de Kai, que se espalharam pela cama improvisada.

— Obrigado, irmão. — Murmurou, sem olhar diretamente nos olhos do amigo. Mas, mesmo sem que pudesse ver, Yixing sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

— Não precisa me agradecer, só quero que tome cuidado. — Apertou de leve o ombro alheio.

Assim, Yixing e Junmian partiram, deixando-o sozinho e se dividindo entre cuidar dos ferimentos e fazer a transferência de energia espiritual. Pelo que parecia, o estado dele já não estava tão grave quanto o momento em que foi encontrado, mas Boxian sabia que se Kai não tivesse sido achado, era muito provável que tivesse morrido ali mesmo, esquecido como um brinquedo quebrado.

Seus olhos tentavam ao máximo não focar em nada além dos cortes e hematomas do corpo alheio, mas em um dado momento — quando suas mãos estavam espalhando a pomada pelo peito bronzeado —, eles vacilaram e deslizaram para baixo, dando de cara com alguns caracteres pretos cravados na pele, semelhantes a notas musicais.

Boxian recolheu as mãos, inclinando um pouco o rosto para frente para que pudesse ver melhor, e sua boca se abriu em choque quando identificou do que se tratava. Ele reconheceria a melodia cravada ali em qualquer lugar, mesmo que se passassem anos, ele não poderia esquecer da responsável pelo seu sono tranquilo desde seus dez anos, quando começou a ouvi-la assim que pisou no Recantos da Nuvem.

Paralisou por alguns segundos quando percebeu um movimento abaixo dos seus dedos, com medo de que Kai acordasse justo naquela hora e em uma situação tão constrangedora, mas seus músculos relaxaram novamente quando viu que era apenas um leve tranco na respiração. Contudo, ele não pôde relaxar por muito tempo, pois alguns pingos de suor começaram a surgir na testa do ladrão, que parecia estar preso em um tormento de sua própria mente.

Aquela visão era comum para si, já que sempre via aldeões perturbados quando ia até algumas vilas para exorcizar o mal. Para acalmá-los, ele tocava Wan até que todos estivessem mais calmos, e uma ideia brilhou em sua mente, sentindo que as marcas no corpo de Kai não poderiam estar ali por acaso.

Sacando o instrumento, Boxian sentou em posição de lótus com ele em seu colo, a fita vermelha balançando com a suave brisa que corria por entre as paredes de madeira gasta. Então, devagar, ele levou os dedos até as cordas que já estavam familiarizadas com seu toque, começando a dedilhar a música tão conhecida por si.

Ali, ele estava ainda mais parecido com Lan Wangji, tanto por sua técnica impecável, quando na quietude emanada, que embalada com a música, fazia os corações aflitos se acalmarem. Ele só esperava que estivesse fazendo o suficiente pelo ladrão, já que não sabia exatamente as tormentas que viviam em sua mente, nem sua história.

Boxian continuou tocando por horas. Seus dedos já começavam a se abrir quando finalmente pôde ver alguma melhora na expressão de Kai, que no momento parecia estar em um sono tranquilo, fazendo-o suspirar aliviado. O sol já começava a aparecer e seus olhos pareciam um pouco pesados, mas seus sentidos estavam completamente focados no homem bem na sua frente.

A pomada tinha acabado, mas felizmente o torso parecia melhor, e o Lan guardou novamente a guqin, permanecendo na mesma posição para velar o sono alheio, mas tomou um susto quando se deparou com dois orbes castanhos fixos no seu rosto.

— Lan Yan?

— Mn. — Boxian não o encarou, preferindo manter os olhos abaixados.

— Como chegou até aqui? — A voz ainda soava fraca, mesmo que os olhos estivessem bem abertos.

— Você foi espancado e eu te encontrei inconsciente. — Disse simplista.

— Maldito Shi. — Cerrou os dentes, mas gemeu quando tentou erguer a cabeça, sendo parado pela mão fria do Lan em seu peito.

— Não se mova, seus ferimentos foram muito graves. — Boxian alertou quebrando o contato rápido.

— Ficou aqui a noite toda? — Deitou novamente. — Por que você faria isso? — Externou a pergunta que queimava na ponta de sua língua.

Boxian ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo, que Kai jurou que ele não responderia, mas se surpreendeu quando a voz mansa chegou aos seus ouvidos.

— Minha guqin me levou até você. Eu não poderia deixá-lo ensanguentado e empoeirado, acho que você teria morrido se eu fizesse isso.

— Por que não me deixou morrer? Mais um corpo jogado na sarjeta não faria diferença. — Riu amargo, sentindo cada parte do corpo latejar. — Sua seita não tem alguma regra esquisita sobre toque de recolher? Mereço mesmo que leve uma punição por minha causa? — Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Já estou acostumado com as punições. — Boxian permaneceu na mesma posição, fazendo-o parecer uma estátua falante. — Agradeço a preocupação, mas não precisa se martirizar por conta disso.

— Não estou preocupado. — O Su resmungou. — Mas, por que você, discípulo de uma das maiores seitas do mundo do cultivo, se dignaria a vir me ajudar? Eu sou só um ladrão.

— Eu conheço as marcas gravadas na sua costela. — Nem mesmo Boxian sabia o porquê de ter se alterado tanto no dia anterior, então preferiu mudar de assunto.  
— Como? — Kai estranhou.

— São as mesmas notas de uma música que eu escuto nos meus sonhos desde criança. — Explicou, fazendo o rosto de Kai ficar pálido. — Algum problema? — Franziu o cenho.

— Alguém mais veio com você ontem? — Ainda com a expressão estranha, o ladrão perguntou.

— Lan Yixing e Jin Junmian, são dois amigos que me ajudaram ontem. Você os conhece?

— E-eles… — Su Kai gaguejou, lembrando dos fragmentos de conversa que tinha ouvido em meio a névoa de sua mente no dia anterior. — Eles acham que somos almas gêmeas.

O rosto de Boxian ficou em branco por um tempo, impossível de distinguir qualquer emoção ou indício de pensamento. Porém, sua mente parecia ter entrado em dormência quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Sabia que Yixing e Junmian eram almas gêmeas, já que o melhor amigo tinha confessado alguns anos antes, mas nunca lhe ocorreu que algo daquele tipo poderia vir a acontecer consigo.

Ao mesmo tempo que aquilo parecia ser a explicação para tantos eventos estranhos, era algo tão novo que Boxian não sabia como reagir.

— Por que achariam isso? — Sussurrou, parecendo ter sido golpeado com uma espada.

— Sua música e… as minhas marcas. — O ladrão estava no mesmo estado, embora o Lan não pudesse ver sua expressão por estar com o rosto voltado para o próprio colo. — Elas apareceram no dia do festival.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto tentavam descobrir alguma forma de lidar com aquilo.

— Estou indo embora. — Boxian falou de repente, desfazendo a posição de lótus e ficando em pé, mesmo que ele já não parecesse tão firme quanto antes.

Aquela era uma situação assustadora e ele já começava a sentir-se zonzo. Uma parte de si queria que ele ficasse ali para saciar sua curiosidade, mas a que estava se sentindo sufocada, e gritava em sua cabeça para que ele saísse dali o mais rápido possível, estava ganhando.

— Espere! — Kai tentou se mover novamente, mas os olhos levemente arregalados do Lan o detiveram, e ele conseguiu identificar um sentimento parecido com medo nos olhos dourados. — Obrigado, Lan Yan. — Escolheu recolher as palavras novamente, ciente de que querendo ou não, também precisaria de um tempo para si.

— Não precisa me agradecer, só tome cuidado. — Repetiu o que havia sido dito para si próprio mais cedo, não sabendo se seria capaz de elaborar algo naquele momento. — Desejo melhoras.

Com uma mesura, e sem olhar diretamente nos olhos do ladrão, Boxian deu as costas e partiu. No lugar em que estava, uma bolsa de brocado mais cheia de moedas que a última vez estava caída.

(...)

Boxian gemeu de dor quando a água encostou nas feridas adquiridas em suas costas, e mesmo tendo sido feitas há uma semana atrás, o contato na área sensível ainda era doloroso. Estava tomando banho sozinho, e tinha escolhido ir no horário em que a lua começava a desaparecer no céu, quando poucos discípulos estavam por ali, e ele ia poder pôr seus pensamentos em ordem sem perturbações.

A punição por ter chegado tarde e mentido foi aplicada por Hanguang-Jun, que foi mais benevolente que Lan Qiren, que em vez de dez, queria açoitá-lo mais vinte e cinco vezes. Yixing também havia sido punido, mas com menos golpes por ter chegado mais cedo, então se recuperou mais rápido, e agora estava apenas terminando de reescrever as regras do clã pela terceira vez. Enquanto isso, Junmian foi mandado de volta para LanlingJin, para que sua própria seita o repreendesse segundo seus costumes. Desde então, Boxian não tinha sequer pisado para fora do Recantos da Nuvem, tanto por sua punição, quanto por não saber exatamente o que faria se encontrasse Kai — já que um ímã parecia atraí-los um para o outro todas as vezes que passava pelos portões.

A conversa que havia tido com Yixing tinha clareado sua mente e apaziguado mais um pouco seu coração, mas ainda não tinha tido coragem de tomar qualquer atitude sobre aquilo, preferindo se isolar o máximo que conseguisse, mesmo com o melhor amigo dizendo que mesmo que fugisse, não poderia se esconder do que estava destinado a ele.

Um falatório foi se aproximando de onde ele estava, mas Boxian não conseguiu identificar quem era por conta da névoa que estava mais alta naquela manhã, dificultando a visibilidade e deixando que ele ouvisse apenas as vozes.

— Não acredito que alguém do clã Su realmente sobreviveu, ainda mais filho do Su She. Como ele tem a face tão grossa a ponto de querer fazer uma coisa dessas?

Ouvindo aquilo, assim como no dia em que encontrou Su Kai desmaiado no chão, os músculos de Boxian se tensionaram, e ele tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para que não fosse descoberto.

— Su She era um invejoso, acho que o filho não pode ser tão diferente do pai. Ouvi dizer que o filho é um ladrão e que estava buscando vingança. Será que é verdade? — A voz pareceu tremer um pouco.

— De onde você ouviu isso?

— Esses dias fui até a cidade para ajudar com alguns fantasmas perto do comerciante Shi. Quando eu o ajudei, ele começou a falar sobre um ladrão que se parecia muito com Su She, tanto que poderia ser filho dele, e quando lembrou que éramos do Recantos da Nuvem, nos alertou.

— Será que Zewu-Jun e Hanguang-Jun já estão sabendo sobre isso?

— Sim. Parece que Hanguang-Jun está indo até o local dito pelo comerciante Shi para investigar junto ao Sênior Wei.

Ouvindo aquelas palavras, Boxian sentiu todos os seus músculos retesarem, com uma única pessoa surgindo em sua mente. Um ladrão de vestes pretas, olhos castanhos e personalidade arisca. Vendo que não poderia mais ficar ali ele se ergueu, revelando sua presença aos dois outros presentes.

— Lan Boxian! — Eles exibiram expressões assustadas, e logo se curvaram.

Sem escolha, ele retribuiu o cumprimento.

— Quando Hanguang-Jun partiu? — Questionou nervoso.

— Já faz algum tempo, ele e Sênior Wei pareciam muito sérios e-

O resto da frase se perdeu no ar, pois no segundo seguinte, Boxian já andava apressado para fora da fonte termal com um único pensamento rondando sua mente: Kai era realmente filho daquele que tinha feito tanto mal a sua seita?

(...)

Mesmo depois de um tempo se recuperando dos ferimentos e da recém descoberta sobre Boxian, Su Kai ainda permanecia em casa, só fazendo esforço para sair e comprar comida com as moedas de ouro — sabendo que o Lan não aceitaria devolução, nem ele estava disposto a encará-lo tão cedo. O corpo ainda doía, mas no lugar dos hematomas roxos agora surgiam manchas amareladas que em breve iam sumir; os cortes já estavam quase cicatrizados, e Kai sabia que era por conta daquele unguento trazido por Lan Yixing, que ainda era um desconhecido para si.

Pensar em Boxian fazia com que Kai lembrasse do calor que abraçou seu corpo ferido quando ele estava perto, doando energia espiritual o suficiente para que as dores que estava sentindo naquele dia se fossem. Não esqueceria da música que o tirou do pesadelo onde a única coisa que via era o rosto choroso de sua mãe, tocada com tanta devoção que foi capaz de apagar os sonhos ruins da sua mente.

Ao mesmo tempo, se sentia encurralado ao pensar que algo tão fantasioso como alma gêmea pudesse acontecer consigo. Ainda mais com alguém que parecesse tão bondoso e isento de maldade quanto Lan Boxian, que era o extremo contrário dele. Su Kai tinha plena consciência de que se aquilo fosse algo aberto a escolhas, ele seria a última pessoa a ser cogitada.

Um homem formado com o pior caráter possível, um ladrão, um mentiroso que vivia na sujeira. Era isso que ele era, mas, por que seu coração traiçoeiro parecia tão dolorido com a simples ideia de deixar a coisa minúscula, que tinha cultivado em segredo, morrer? Não queria admitir, mas mesmo querendo fugir o mais longe possível daquilo, ver que era a melhor coisa que acontecia em sua vida em tanto tempo era… emocionante.

Batidas firmes na porta fizeram ele dar um leve sobressalto, despertando de seus pensamentos e levantando da cama de palha com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Não costumava receber visitas, e a única pessoa que tinha uma razão boa o suficiente para procurá-lo parecia tão disposta quanto ele.

Mesmo assim, a pessoa não poderia ficar esperando para sempre, então ele logo foi abrir, praguejando baixo com o movimento rápido — suas feridas ainda não estavam completamente curadas, afinal. Mas, quando a porta se abriu, na mesma hora ele teve vontade de fechá-la de novo.

Hanguang-Jun e Wei Wuxian estavam parados, com expressões tão sérias que Su Kai sentiu um arrepio gelado subir pelas suas costas. Atrás deles, escondido, estava Lan Boxian, que estranhamente parecia uma fusão peculiar dos dois — e por mais que Kai não quisesse admitir, vê-lo fez com que se sentisse aliviado.

Era impossível que ele não conhecesse os dois homens a sua frente, na verdade, era praticamente impossível que alguém não os conhecesse pelos seus feitos, mas ele também os reconhecia do dia em que foi para o Recantos da Nuvem. Também, era impossível que ele não conhecesse a história que seu pai tinha com eles, que fazia com que até ele, um filho bastardo, viesse a perder a face.

Aliada a curiosidade por tê-los ali, estava a vergonha por atos que nem foram seus — ainda mais na frente de sua suposta alma gêmea —, mas que pareciam persegui-lo como um ghoul grudado nas suas costas. Entretanto, mesmo com todas aquelas histórias de como seu pai fora humilhado perante mais da metade do mundo do cultivo, ele não sentia a mínima vontade de fazer nada. Ele não buscaria por vingança, Su She tinha tido o que mereceu depois de fazer tanta maldade, e o que mais Kai queria era distância daquele homem que mesmo não sendo presente, tinha feito tão mal para Xia Lin. Podia ser sádico, mas a maldição dos Mil Buracos parecia pouco comparado ao ódio que ele reprimiu em seu peito por tantos anos.

— Su Kai? — Wei Wuxian tinha um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios.

— Sim. — Apertou os dedos na madeira velha, seus olhos em momento algum se desviaram para o Lan mais novo.

— Podemos conversar aqui fora? — Ele continuou sorrindo, mas uma de suas mãos brincava com uma flauta preta de bambu.

O ladrão assentiu, nervoso demais para responder, fechando a porta atrás de si e finalmente erguendo a cabeça para que pudesse encará-los cara a cara.

— Posso saber o que querem comigo? — Ele não via razão para ser educado. Mesmo estando nervoso, não pertencia a nenhuma seita, eles não eram seus superiores ali.

— Você é filho de Su She? — Wuxian continuou, a voz soando brincalhona e ameaçadora ao mesmo tempo.

— Depende, quem disse isso? — Semicerrou os olhos, assumindo uma postura defensiva.

— Responda. — Lan Wangji se pronunciou pela primeira vez com seu tom vazio.

Logo que saiu do banho, Boxian tentou correr o mais rápido possível até que alcançasse os dois seniores, facilmente conseguindo convencê-los de que sua presença era necessária, alegando que poderia ajudar a averiguar se ele tinha intenções ocultas ou não. Dentro de sua mente estava uma confusão, teve pouco tempo de juntar as peças e assimilar o que elas significavam, mas mesmo assim ainda não acreditava por inteiro nelas, preferindo esperar até que estivesse cara a cara com Kai.

De repente, o fato de Ming tê-lo parado no meio do festival, ter topado com o ladrão naquele dia, toda a série de eventos que se sucederam após o primeiro encontro começou a soar suspeita para si, junto a outros questionamentos.

Teria tudo sido um plano? Toda aquela história de almas gêmeas foi forjada? A verdade que viu nos olhos alheios era falsa?

Um sentimento amargo estava na ponta de sua língua, mas Boxian o conteve, preferindo esperar até que pudesse sanar todas as suas dúvidas. Mas, mesmo assim, algo lhe dizia que Kai não faria nada daquilo, que toda a sinceridade que viu em seus olhos não era forçada.

— Sim, eu sou. — Su Kai cuspiu, infeliz com o próprio parentesco.

— Há alguns boatos circulando por aí, jovem Su. — Wei Wuxian se aproximou, ainda com a mão cascaviando perto da flauta. — Apenas queremos saber se são verdadeiros.

— Que tipo de boatos? Como isso chegou até vocês? — Todos os os alarmes em sua mente soaram alto.

À medida que Wuxian se aproximava, Kai dava alguns passos para trás. Mesmo o clima não estando hostil, ainda assim ele não confiava nos dois homens que eram estranhos para si.

— Comerciante Shi, você o conhece?

— Mais do que gostaria. — Seu olhar recaiu sobre Boxian, que permanecia com a cabeça abaixada, incapaz de formar qualquer palavra coerente. — E Lan Yan também. — Sem querer, deixou que o nome de batismo escapasse de seus lábios, só percebendo quando os olhos de Lan Wangji e Wei Wuxian se arregalaram em sua direção.

— Você é o jovem da bolsa das moedas! — Wei Ying exclamou, parecendo se lembrar. — Por que foi até o Recantos da Nuvem? Acho que teria encontrado A-Yan de qualquer forma. — Desconfiou.

— Eu não preciso falar sobre isso. Pode me dizer o porquê de terem vindo até aqui? E você, Lan Boxian, por que veio? — Virou na direção do Lan mais novo, vendo-o respirar fundo.

— Estão correndo boatos de que você está buscando vingança pelo que aconteceu com Su She, vingança contra nossa seita. — Engoliu em seco, as palavras pareciam estar sendo forçadas a sair de sua boca. — Kai, me diga, está realmente fazendo isso? — A pergunta saiu com uma pitada de dor, o que despertou a atenção tanto de Wangji, quanto de Wuxian.

Ouvindo aquilo, o ladrão não conseguiu conter a risada amargurada que surgiu na sua garganta. Su Kai, naquele momento, não sabia se ria ou se chorava, se deixava aqueles boatos horrendos sem explicação, ou se defendia. Que diferença fazia se ele dissesse o contrário? Quem poderia acreditar? Não seria melhor poupar o ar de seus pulmões e aceitar qualquer punição que quisessem aplicar nele? Aceitar que, querendo ou não, o maldito que amaldiçoou sua vida desde o nascimento tinha finalmente conseguido o que queria?

— Eu… — A vontade de confirmar tudo era enorme, mas quando abriu a boca para falar, seus olhos finalmente recaíram nos de Boxian, que mesmo estando com uma expressão gélida, pareciam tão feridos quanto ele alguns dias atrás. Vendo aquilo, Su Kai não conseguiria seguir em frente. — Não estou. — Suspirou derrotado, fugindo do olhar de todos.

Wangji e Wuxian trocaram olhares parecendo conversar entre si. Por fim, se viraram para Boxian.

— A-Yan. — Sênior Wei chamou. — O que você acha? Ele está dizendo a verdade?

— Sim, Sênior Wei. — Assentiu, apertando o cabo de Tian por entre suas vestes. — Ele não seria capaz.

— Seja mais claro, Boxian. — Wangji exigiu, mas não soou grosseiro.

Ambos estavam o encarando, analisando qualquer traço de expressão em seu rosto, para se certificar de que seu julgamento estava correto.

— Sênior Wei, Hanguang-Jun. Por favor, acreditem. — Se curvou, demonstrando sinceridade. — Eu o conheci e… — Parou abruptamente, sem coragem de continuar.

— A-Yan? — Wuxian questionou, franzindo o cenho.

— Nós somos almas gêmeas. — Su Kai soltou.

O choque transpassou a expressão dos três, principalmente na de Boxian.

— Alma… gêmea?— Wuxian perguntou, surpreso. — A-Yan, é verdade?

— Sim. — Apesar das pontas de suas orelhas estarem vermelhas, ele ainda conseguiu responder com firmeza. — É verdade.

— Por isso você o conhece tão bem! Não é incrível, Lan Zhan? — Se virou na direção do marido, sorrindo largamente.

— Mn.

— Foi por sua causa que A-Yuan desrespeitou o toque de recolher por alguns dias? — Indagou Wuxian, parecendo finalmente se dar conta do que estava acontecendo. — Ele ainda carrega marcas severas nas costas por conta da desobediência… — Murmurou consigo mesmo.

Su Kai instantaneamente sentiu a consciência pesar, sabendo que era o causador daquilo.

— Você agiu contra as regras, Boxian. — A voz de Lan Wangji se fez presente de novo, e o Lan mais novo se encolheu minimamente em suas vestes.

— Peço desculpas, Hanguang-Jun. Não farei isso novamente. — Abaixou a cabeça, cabisbaixo.

— Vamos confiar nele, Lan Zhan. — Wuxian se aproximou do marido, enroscando um braço no dele. — Ele vai saber como agir a partir de agora. Vamos, acho que eles precisam conversar. — Tombou a cabeça para o lado, dando uma última olhada nos dois mais jovens.

— Mn. — Wangji fez o mesmo, dando as costas com Wei Ying grudado em seu braço. Em seus olhos, era perceptível uma grande quantidade de carinho quando encarava Boxian.

(...)

Encarando um ao outro em silêncio, Boxian e Kai não sabiam por onde começar a conversa que aquele momento exigia.

Era nítida a vontade de abrir a boca e despir todo o seu interior, mas nenhum dos dois era acostumado em se mostrar tão profundamente, resultando apenas em olhares silenciosos, que eles torciam para passar ao menos um pouco do que queriam dizer.

Su Kai foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio incômodo.

Ele não conseguiria aguentar por muito tempo, mas sabia que não estava pronto para começar pelo verdadeiro assunto que estavam ali para discutir.

— Acho que vamos demorar bastante por aqui. — Pegou dois bancos de madeira velha, sentou em um e deu para que Boxian sentasse no outro.

— Como você se tornou um ladrão? — Manteve o tom baixo, sabendo que aquele parecia ser um tópico sensível.

Su Kai pensou por algum tempo antes de responder.

— Consequências do destino. — Suspirou, se preparando para começar. Nunca tinha contado sua história para ninguém, mas que pessoa melhor para ser a primeira do que sua alma gêmea, que estava sentada a poucos metros de si? — O nome da minha mãe era Xia Lin, desde criança ela tinha sido criada sem muito dinheiro, mas tudo piorou quando meus avós morreram e ela começou a se sustentar vendendo flores de papel que ela mesma dobrava. Não ganhava muito, mas para uma mulher sem filhos era o bastante para não ficar com fome. — Pausou, sentindo as lembranças invadirem sua mente. — Um dia, Su She estava passeando pelas ruas e encontrou minha mãe, e começou a importuná-la, até que ela concordasse em passar uma noite com ele.

Boxian prendeu a respiração e seus dedos tremeram, pela primeira vez ele não queria tocar em Tian para acalmar seu nervosismo. E sim, na mão alheia perto da sua.

— E ela passou, mas… não poderia prever que no outro dia ele não estaria mais ao lado dela, depois de tantas palavras bonitas e sem receber ao menos um bom dia. Só que ela não se abalou muito com aquilo, continuando a viver a vida normalmente até que… — Pigarreou. — Ela descobriu estar grávida. Ela sabia de quem era, mas depois de ter acordado sem ninguém ao lado dela, já conseguia prever qual seria a reação dele. Então, ela continuou vendendo flores, juntando um pouco de dinheiro para que quando eu nascesse ela pudesse me dar ao menos algumas vestes limpas. Quando eu nasci, em um celeiro velho, ela me deu o nome de Kai, e continuou a me chamar assim, sem me dar o seu sobrenome.

— Por que? — O Lan não conseguiu frear a pergunta.

— Ela tinha esperanças de que ele me aceitasse na seita futuramente, quando eu já estivesse maior. — Respondeu com amargura. — Vivíamos felizes, mas ela não permitia que eu trabalhasse, fazendo três vezes mais dobraduras de papel, chegando muitas vezes com os dedos cortados e feridos, mas sempre com um sorriso no rosto e alguns bolos de arroz cozidos no vapor para o jantar. Eu comia feliz, pensando que conseguiríamos viver daquela forma para sempre. — Seus lábios se curvaram um pouco. — Mas, um dia ela foi até Su She pedir para que me aceitasse na seita. Ele disse que não lembrava dela, mas era mentira por não querer perder ainda mais a face, então apenas permitiu que ela me desse seu sobrenome, expulsando-a aos gritos logo depois. Desde então, eu nunca mais o vi, e ela permitiu que eu ficasse com o sobrenome, na esperança de que eu cultivasse quando estivesse maior.

Os olhos de Su Kai começaram a ficar vermelhos, e sem pensar muito nas consequências, Boxian tomou a iniciativa de apertar sua mão. Mesmo que desajeitado, tentou passar um pouco de conforto, mesmo sabendo que não poderia fazer aquela dor desaparecer.

— Pensei que estávamos bem, que tudo poderia voltar ao normal. — Encarou a mão unida à sua, dando um leve aperto como se estivesse criando forças. — Comeríamos bolos de arroz cozidos, dormiríamos abraçados e ela continuaria a cantar músicas no silêncio da noite. Só que eu não sabia que ela só comia um bolinho de arroz, não sabia que ela só bebia um pouco de água antes de dá-la para mim. Notei quando seus ombros começaram a ficar ossudos, quando seu rosto foi ficando mais pálido e quando seus dedos foram ficando mais finos. — Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto, caindo em cima da mão do Lan. — Um dia, eu saí para tentar ganhar mais algum dinheiro e comprar algum remédio para ela, mas eu demorei muito. — Engasgou, se sentindo sufocado, e o tom de sua voz soava tão dolorido que Boxian sentiu os próprios olhos úmidos. — As mãos estavam frias e os olhos sem brilho, ela parecia me encarar quando eu cheguei perto para abraçá-la, mas não consegui ouvir as batidas do seu coração. — Sem romper o toque, ele afundou o rosto nas mãos e chorou em silêncio, parecendo reviver o luto dos seus dez anos de idade.

A ação deixou Boxian surpreso, mas permitiu que ele chorasse pelo tempo necessário agarrado a sua mão, naquele choro que parecia conter a dor de toda uma vida. Seu peito doía ao vê-lo tão indefeso, e os nós dos dedos já estavam esbranquiçados pela força exercida, mas Lan Yan não se importava nem um pouco, só esperava que aquilo amenizasse de alguma forma a dor.

Só depois de um tempo Kai levantou o rosto, ficando por alguns segundos com os olhos abaixados, como se estivesse com medo de ser julgado depois de se expor tão abertamente. Entretanto, quando tomou coragem para encarar Boxian, se surpreendeu ao encontrar nada além de compreensão, sem qualquer traço de pena ou asco pela sua origem tão pobre.

Algo em seu peito ascendeu quando encarou os olhos cristalinos, e ele pareceu se abrir para a ideia de que aquele cultivador de robes brancos e sóbrios era sua alma gêmea.

— Eu sinto muito que tenha passado por tudo isso. — Boxian murmurou, sem se mover um centímetro para que suas mãos não descolassem uma da outra.

— Já me acostumei, não me afeta tanto quanto antes. — Kai ainda parecia perdido em memórias enquanto respondia. — Lan Yan? — Chamou baixo, quando percebeu que o cultivador não daria continuidade àquelas palavras.

— Sim?

— Como sabia que eu não estava te enganando? — Percebendo que ainda segurava a mão dele, Kai soltou e tentou disfarçar seu constrangimento.

— Eu não sabia. — Confessou, sentindo falta do toque. — Escolhi acreditar em você, escolhi acreditar em minha alma gêmea. Durante as vezes em que estivemos juntos, não percebi qualquer motivo para fazer o contrário, nenhuma intenção oculta. — Deu de ombros. Não tinha motivos para mentir, afinal. — Porém, não vou negar, ver você ir devolver as moedas de ouro me deixou surpreso. — Sorriu minimamente, tentando aliviar o clima pesaroso.

O Su arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a sinceridade em que foi respondido.

Lan Boxian sempre conseguia surpreendê-lo, desde que ele se dispôs a defendê-lo de Shi mesmo sabendo do roubo, até quando velou seu sono e cuidou de cada um de seus ferimentos durante uma noite inteira. Ele ser sua alma gêmea causava uma satisfação até desconhecida no seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que uma confusão por serem tão opostos. Do mesmo jeito que aquilo lhe deixava feliz, trazia o medo.

— Você não me parece alguém ruim, nunca pareceu. — O Lan continuou, ainda com um sorriso gentil em seu rosto belo. — Seus olhos não são maldosos. Se fossem, o talismã que eu prendi na porta não estaria intacto.

— O quê? Ele não servia para proteção? — Arregalou os olhos.

— Os talismãs que eu venho desenvolvendo não protegem aqueles que a maldade domina as veias. — Contou, curvando um pouco a cabeça.

— Acho que ele também sente que eu sou sua alma gêmea. — Deixou um sorriso brincalhão escapar, percebendo quando as pontas das orelhas de Boxian ficaram avermelhadas. Mas, ele adquiriu uma expressão séria, sem qualquer traço de diversão em seu rosto. — Nós somos almas gêmeas, Lan Yan, o que vamos fazer?

— Acho que devemos ser sinceros em primeiro lugar. — Franziu o cenho, parecendo perdido. — Não acho que vamos começar a nos amar de forma romântica só por descobrirmos que somos almas gêmeas, não me parece real. — Admitiu. — Não nos conhecemos, Su Kai. Não sabemos nada um do outro.

Su Kai crispou os lábios, tentando pensar em alguma coisa. Era difícil que, justo ele, que durante anos viveu na mais completa solidão de uma vida na sarjeta, de repente tivesse outra pessoa inserida nela de forma tão abrupta.

— Não acho que somos almas gêmeas por acaso, Lan Yan. — Por fim, ele expôs seus pensamentos. — Eu quero conhecer você.

As orelhas de Boxian ficaram quentes mais uma vez, seus olhos tremiam quando encararam os olhos profundos do Su. Um toque suave em sua mão esquerda fez com que ele sentisse as orelhas queimando, e quando direcionou seu olhar para baixo, se deparou com a ponta do indicador do ladrão encostando no seu, em um toque tímido que carregava um grande peso para a situação.

— Eu também quero conhecê-lo. Não me importa de quem você é filho. — Falou com segurança.

Sob a luz do luar que escapava pelas frestas de madeira, Lan Boxian parecia ainda mais etéreo do que nunca, semelhante a um deus em suas vestes brancas. Oculto em seu tom baixo, estavam as incertezas presentes em sua mente, como também a vontade de tentar ir até o desconhecido e se aventurar em águas inexploradas.

Sob a luz do luar que banhava seu rosto vívido, Su Kai parecia ter um mar de emoções diversas em seus olhos. Simultaneamente à excitação que estava sentindo com todas aquelas coisas estarem acontecendo consigo, estava o fantasma em cima de seus ombros, formado por uma vida de solidão que deixou cicatrizes profundas demais para que pudessem ser curadas.

Sob a luz do luar que banhava as duas almas jovens de realidades opostas, uma troca de olhares e um leve encostar de dedos guardava promessas silenciosas, e um sentimento que permanecia oculto por uma fina camada de névoa florescia sem que se dessem conta.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, gostaram? Comentem aqui o que vocês acharam! Agradeço mil vezes por darem uma chance minha história, tentem adivinhar quem eu sou que eu vou ficar de olho, viu?  
> Beijos e até o guessing!


End file.
